1 War of the Worlds: Ruby's side
by Andraste Straton
Summary: When the Volturi take two Hogwarts students that are vital to Dumbledores army, and Umbridge is running the place, How will the army react the falling of all things safe around them so much better than the summary R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A joint Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, written and featuring moi and my beautiful friend Aurora-Dawn Redbird. Review if you want. Not in canon with the books.**

My name is Ruby Morden. I am 18. I am dating Fred Weasley. I can effortlessly transfigure into a black panther. I am in Ravenclaw. So yes it's hard for me and my boyfriend to see each other but he has the means and I have the money. Well to bribe my roommates into keeping quiet. I'm blonde, popular, generally happy.

Less about that, anyway, I love potions and Snapes voice. No-one else gets it. I do, its unique, since Lupin came back as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Snape's been on edge. I dont know why, must just be some history. It was Lupin that taught me how to take my animal form. Mine, as i've said is the black panther, I was quite pleased with that, so was Fred. Everything was going great, I was above average for all my classes, knew spells no-one else in my classes did (except my best friend Ivy, we shared everything)

So on the fateful night when I was confronted with the two swirling capes gliding towards me at dusk in the grounds of the castle. I drew out the wand, filled with werewolf hair and screamed out the only spell I knew to fight dementors; "expecto patronum" summoning the best memory I had, the day when I first met Fred. My patronus, the wolf shot out of the blue mist around me and tried attacking the two figures in front of me. They casually extended a pale hand and swatted it away. I used the only defence I had left and turned myself into a panther and ran.

I ran straight to the Gryffindor tower, knowng that the only person I needed right now would be there. As I reached the bottom of the tower I snarled loudly, being a panther at this time my vocal range was limited. Harry was the one who stuck his head out of the window. Being very used to the fact there was a panther pacing below the window he turned and called nonchalently "Fred, your girlfriends outside, she looks pretty stressed, must be her time of the month or something" I heard various bouts of laughter and snarled louder "Oooh, la-ry" I heard Ron yell.

I stomped away from the tower and curled in a ball about 10 metres away. After about two and a half minutes I felt a hand on my head "whats up?" I turned myself back to human and looked down at the black catsuit the spell had decided to clothe me in "Nice" Fred sighed. See, it always decided to give me a different type of clothing, this was by far the best, but i really had to get back to the matter at hand. _My _hands were shaking; Fred took them in his hands "What happened?"

"I was just walking around the grounds and I saw two things, they looked like dementors but they cant have been they had like human hands. They were realy pale though. I dont know what they were, it really scared me, so i just ran but now they know that im half panther...what if they followed me, what if i've got you in trouble. Oh god I've messed up"

He looked at me seriously, which was rare and then said "what were you doing wandering the grounds at this time? You know whats out there"

"I do know whats out there but I wasnt that far out, they just appeared."

"What if they were death eaters, they know your links with Dumbledores army, they could have killed you." I turned my head away as a tear streaked down my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'm sorry" I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "Don't worry, I was just scared thats all, you cant just go wandering off though." I glanced back at the window to see all the Gryffindor boys peering out. "Ugh we have an audience." I groaned. Fred laughed and I rested my head against his chest. "We need to go find them. The two things, they cant get away knowing what you do"

We started walking off in theh direction I'd ran and I heard footsteps behind us. I turned, wand extended to see the face of Ivy "Out for a romantic stoll you guys, mind if I join you?"

"Yes actually I do, just go back to the tower, I'll explain later" She crossed her arms and stormed off. I turned back to Fred and sighed, "this is where it happened" I declered.

"Ruby, there's nothing here. Are you sure you saw something, it might have just been shadows."

"I'm. Not. Crazy. I. Saw. Something" I enunciated carefully. I did see them I knew it. "Never mind, lets go back, I'm really cold" I sighed in defeat. Fred put his arm around me and led me towards Gryffindor tower. "I can fix that" He said cooly, referring to my being cold. I smiled as i imagined us wrapped up in his bedsheets (fully clothed I might add).

I heard a scream and knew instinctively whose it was. Ivy. I ran bursting into the panther form I sometimes preferred and ran, 5 metres away I turned back and illuminated the area. The two figures were stood over her, she'd obviously fell over backwards. "Crucio" I yelled in panic, the spell bounced off them and I stood gawping. For oneI'd just used one of the 3 unforgivable curses. For two it didn't work. For three it bounced and hit Fred, I screamed, my cries blending with his. I rushed over and knelt by his side, sobbing helplessly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I screamed, waiting for it to wear off.

The figures ran off, laughing I think. After 30 seconds of pure torture Fred looked up at me gasping. "Well that was...interesting" He panted. I flung myself on top of him and he groaned "Ouch, I ache, so be careful" I got off him, blushing. "You used the cruciatus curse...?" he said, eyeing me with speculatioin. I nodded and helped him up "Ruby thats crazy, you know we can't"

"Well I did. You wont tell right?" He smiled "Never"


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2, Please review, read both stories my best mate Aurora-Dawn Redbird had been writing another pov same title but swap ruby for Ivy in the title :)**

* * *

Wandering back to Gryffindor tower I realised what a warm person Fred actually was. Maybe it was just me being cold. We got into Gryffindor tower and all the guys made comments, they always did, it was nothing new."Yeah, yeah, shut up" Fred said calmly, as I sat on his bed, "Did you have fun?" Ron asked suggestively. "Not exactly," I mumbled. George came over and sat next to me "ooh, I told you he was no good, you should've gone for me instead". Fred came over and sat on the other side of me. I hated it when they did that "Shove off George,"

To tell the truth I loved being surrounded by the guys, they were funny, they only judged you on your personality (and breasts! Both of which I had). They just accepted me and by being with them I got to be with Fred. Seamus ran in "Umbridge people, hi Ruby" we were all practiced with this alarm.

I got thrown Harry's invisibility cloak, layed down on Fred's bed and covered myself with it. Fred layed down next to me and picked up a book, as did everyone else in the dorm. Umbridge strutted in and flicked her wand. The cloak flew off me, revealing my black leather miniskirt and tube top. "Ruby Morden. Would you care to explain to me as to why you are barely clothed, in the Gryffindor boys dormitory?" I smiled, because I enjoyed annoying Umbridge. "Well I did come up here as a surprise for Mr Weasley."

She held up a hand to stop me "Which one, there are three Mr Weasleys in here at this precise moment, which one are you referring to." I thought for a second "Umm who's turn was it tonight, Iforget" I said in my overly cute, slightly slutty voice. George stepped forward, "Mine, I believe it was my turn tonight" he said, supressing a smirk. "Well, I'm sorry to say the party's over. Miss Morden, Iwill see you at 7.00 tomorrow in my office, and you are to report back to your dormitory immediatly."

I winked at Fred and then strutted over to George, kissing him wildly. After 30 seconds I pulled away and whispered "See you tomorrow" before skipping off laughing. Umbrige followed me to my room. "I expect that sort of behaviour from an uncivilised street urchin, not one of my best pupils. I will expect you to learn from your mistake, and I will see you in detention tomorrow morning"

"Yes Professor Umbridge" I said cutely. She began to walk off but stopped and turned "And get some proper clothes on" she snapped. I groaned and walked into my dorm. All the girls looked at me speculatively "Panther...?" they asked. I nodded. "Fred like it?" I grinned "Thats a yes then." I sat down in the middle of my friends. "Ruby, we've all been thinking and well, we just dont get it," I raised an eyebrow.

"Get what?" I said cautiosly. "Well, you'll date Fred Weasley, But not Draco Malfoy, why? DO you not even fancy Draco, not even a little bit." I groaned

"No. For me it's not about fancying anyone, I love Fred, something you halfwits can't understand, Draco is disgusting, and Fred hates him."

"ooh, Fred this, Fred that, do you ever shut up." At that point something tapped the window, I went and opened it "What about me?" Fred said. I smiled and practically pulled him off his broom and into the dorm. My friends groaned as I kissed him. "George is still sat gawping on his bed, I'm shocked you had it in you." I smiled

"After today, I'm ready for anything, plus if i was giong to get someone in trouble, well after what I did to you today it was not going to be you." I sat on my bed and Fred joined me, "That was nothing, really it would hurt more losing you" I smiled shyly. "I'm tired, but I dont want you going anywhere, can you stay tonight?" He nodded and I went to get changed into something a little more suitable for sleeping in.

I curled up next to Fred and slowly drifted off.

At 6.31 I woke up and shifted myself out of Freds unconcious grasp on me. I got into my uniform, kissed his forehead and walked away to Umbridge's office. My first lesson was with Lupin at eight. I had and hour and ten minutes of detention. I walked in without knocking and sat in a pink chair. Everything was pink.

The kitten pictures on the wall mewed at me and I hissed back, using my panther voice. They hissed in fear and ran away. Umbridge walked out "Good morning Ruby, oh you've scared my pictures away, hmm, well I'll have you writing lines." I knew from Harry exactly what her writing lines entailed and I was ready. I was going to write something i'd like to have scarred on my hand.

"I will not spend nights in boys dorms, that is what you are to write, until your first lesson at eight" I smirked and took up her ink less quill. "I love Fred Weasley" I wrote, so hard it brought a tear to my eye as it engraved itself onto my hand. I continued relentlessly, not uttering a sound, tears leaking from my eyes at every letter. "I love Fred Weasley". My hand was beginning to bleed by ten to.

Umbridges voice peeled from the other room. "You can go now" I ran in floods of tears to my first class, I was a bit late, everyone had sat down. I stopped outside and wiped my eyes, put on a brave face and walked in. Everyone turned, Fred picked up on my mood, he was acutely tuned to my emotions. I murmured an apology and walked over to my seat next to Fred. He took my hand and I winced. It was one of those cuts that hurt when heat was applied.

He let go of my hand but picked it up and looked at it, his eyes widened at the precise lettering of the scar. "What's this?" he whispered. "She had me writing lines"

"Ruby, could you please stay behind after class?" Lupin said. I nodded. Fred would not take his eyes off my hand, it still hurt like it was fresh. "How many lines did you write, I got up at seven and you'd gone, you were there ages?" I shrugged. "over a hundred" I sighed "You wrote out I love Fred Weasley over a hundred times, and it's scarred you, that's barbaric" A tear rolled over my cheek and Fred wiped it away. I lent into his shoulder.

"How about you and me skip transifguration and go out to the shrieking shack, just you, me and we can talk things over," I nodded "wait for me, I have to stay behind" He smiled, I'd wait forever" Lupin dismissed the class and I walked to the front. "I know what Umbridge did to you, I just wanted to apologise" He gave me a hug. Lupin was the closest thing to a dad I had. Lupin knew that, so he was always looking out for me.

"If you need someone to talk to-" I stopped him-"I have Fred, but thanks for the offer"


	3. Chapter 3

I had remembered halfway to the shrieking shack that my best friend was passed out in the grounds. I panthered myself and ran, Fred "accioed" a broom and flew beside me. We got to where she'd collapsed and found she was fine, well still passed out but fine. I went over to her human, and thank god i'd got something substantial this time.

"uuh, how long have I been out?" she groaned. I smiled "All night."

"you've been waiting out here all night, it's freezing out here are you insane, you could have taken me to the Hospital Wing" I laughed "No I just came back and you woke up" she glanced past my shoulder at Fred.

"Oh he's here" I blushed, why was everyone so mean about him right now? "we were on our way to the shrieking shack, do you want us to take you back to the castle?"

"Nah, I'll come with you, we all need to discuss those things" she shuddered and I helped her up.

I ran and they both flew to the shrieking shack, Fred eyed me exasperatedly. I for one was glad Ididnt have to relive my detention. We sat down, me and Fred next to each other, Ivy opposite. Fred put a hand on my thigh and I smiled at him. "I don't know what they are, but they look human, except beautiful, and I had a dream that one of them wanted you. I dont know what it means but I know it means something" Ivy said calmly. Fred clenched his jaw, "They're not getting anywhere near you, either of you, George would kill me" He added with a whisper.

I was still a little shocked, what if that is why they were there. What if all they wanted was me?

"What if im putting all of you in danger when all they want is me? What if I can end all of this by just turning myself in?" I murmured, Fred turned to me sharply, a fresh anger glistening in his emerald eyes. "No, it wont happen. You're not sacrificing yourself. No way" My own blood burned with rage at these two "people". "FRED I AM NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU GET HURT WHEN I CAN JUST GIVE THEM ME AND THEY'LL GO AWAY."

"IVY WILL YOU TELL HER SHE'S BEING STUPID, I COULD NOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU SO WHY YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE YOURSELF UP SO EASILY I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled. "I can't let you go wihtout a fight" He'd broken down, this was emotional Fred, this was the Fred only I could bring out. "Look Ruby, we'll always be here for you on matter what, you wont have to face this on your own, we're all in this together" Ivy said softly.

Fred put his face into my shoulder and I stroked his hair. "He's having a moment" I mouthed at Ivy. She nodded and I carried on stroking him, comforting him. "I'm not going anywhere, but if it's what they want, then we might have to consider that, they're impervious to our magic" He kissed my neck. "You're not going anywhere, we still have unfinished business" he muttered suggestively. I grinned "I know baby, but Umbridge is on my case, if she found out then" My hand crept to my scar and rubbed it.

"Ruby what is that?" Ivy asked, I pulled my hand out from under the table, knocking it and making it bleed. "Detention" I grumbled. "Umbridge? That's sick, hey what does it say".

"Can you not read it? I think it's pretty damn clear" Fred snapped. Great, he's started with the mood swings now. "Calm down, this isn't going to get us anywhere, I need you to listen to me. If we see them we can't do anything to fight them, we just have to run, ok, write down where we saw them and just get out of there. God if only Dumbledore was here we'd have someone to turn to. We have to tell the army." "

"But what about Lupin" Ivy said slowly. "Fine, we have Lupin" I confirmedEveryone nodded and we proceeded to get up and leave.

I transfigured and ran, not as fast as I could have but i needed to let the others catch up. I saw something move to my right and flicked my head over. It was one of them, I saw him, he smiled and winked at me. Right now I am hallucinating. If i told the others they'd think i'm going mad, I think i'll keep this one to myself.

Once we'd got outside the castle I turned and ran in the opposite direction, towards where I'd seen that thing. Then my rational mind kicked in; so I turned, transfigured back and went back to the castle.

Fred was in the entrance waiting for me "Where'd you go?" I shrugged "Needed to stretch my legs" He laughed and towed me off soomewhere. We walked to the room of requirement, which when we opened the door had a huge four poster bed, covered in rose petals...not funny.

"Really?" I said in disbelief. "Fred go get the rest of the army." at that exact point the room changed and became the usual training ground. He sighed and walked off "I love you" I called after him. He turned and smiled "I know" then I sat cross legged on the floor.

A figure flashed behind me and I gasped as a cold hand ran over my scar. "I'm guessing he's Fred" I tensed and my hand slowly crept to my wand, in my leaather boot. The figure caught my hand and kissed the tips of all of my fingers "I wouldn't do that, it'll just bounce back and hit you. I'm sure you remember last time. Anyway I'm Demetri...And you're Ruby, introductions aside, are you going to come now or later?"

"What? Never, I would never go anywhere with you"

"Well I gotta go, your boyfriends back, see you later." He left a kiss on my cheek and I got up to see Fred walk around the corner, Ivy holding Georges hand and turning to kiss him every so often. Harry, Ron and the rest of DUmbledore's army followed, Lupin not far behind. "What's going on?" Harry demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

That meeting with Demetri had scared me. I had to tell them but I couldn't find the words. Fred knew I was scared and spent every waking moment with me, telling me that I'd be fine. It was beginning to get on my nerves.

I knew he was only trying to calm me down, but nothing on Earth could. Lupin had given us a list of all possible things they could be but none of us knew for sure. Ivy and George had started dating and it was the cutest thing. They kept trying to wind us up though by switching places.

One evening after I kept seeing Demetri every 10 minutes, through windows and the like. I was going to tell them what had happened, with Demetri, now I knew what they wanted. Me. I sat on Harry's bed and both Fred and George sat next to me "Hi Ruby, whats up?" I turned to one and kissed him for 30 seconds, then to the other and did the same. The one on my left was Fred. I turned to George and scowled "Go away!"

"Ruby, baby, something's happened and you're not telling me, what is it?" I sighed and turned to Fred, crossing my legs on the bed "The things, Demetri, his name is, he was there before you arrived and I know what he wants. He wants me. And I'm scared, he knows we can't use magic on him. He knows my name, and he knows I love you."

His jaw dropped and I saw the emotions, the protective instinct well up inside of him. "You. He wants you. My girl. No." I put a hand on his. "I can't see a way to stop him and if I'm going I want to spend as much time with you as possible and I have a way to do that" I got up and took his hand. I pulled him to the room of requirement and saw the bed and rose petals that were there earlier. Fred smirked and I pulled him over to the bed.

I woke up in Freds arms grinning. He stirred then woke up and I kissed him slowly. "Ruby, wow, thats made me not want to let you go even more." It took me 48 seconds to realise that we had potions first. I groaned and got up. Wooaah head rush I swayed and Fred caught me "whats up?" I turned to him "Potions" he swore and I laughed and transfigured for one second before transfiguring back.

Right now I was clothed and suitably I might add. I kissed Fred once more and ran off to lesson. My hair disheveled and looking guilty as hell I staggered into potions. Snape laughed under his breath and nodded towards the empty desk me and Fred shared. He came over and leant down to my level "wild night out?" I smiled "wild night in" I corrected; he laughed. At that moment Fred stumbled in and hurried over to me.

"Dont do that to me again" he whispered. I pouted "was I that bad?" he laughed and wrapped an arm around me. "No just leaving me there. You've gotta know how much I enjoyed that" I smirked. "I got a pretty good idea" Snape came over...sinister again. Apparently he thought I should be with Draco too. "Mr Weasley, what are you doing waltzing into my class at this time?"

"Urm, well, I'm not sure you want to know sir" the whole class had silenced and turned to us. "Scoring with a girl completely out of your league I presume." I blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Well yeah. How'd you know?" Snape turned "The look on your face said it all. Class dismissed"

I ran out of that classroom, Ivy catching my arm "You did, with him, Ruby!" she hissed. I spun blushing "yeah, well I know something you only guessed. They do want me, so I just thought what the hell I might not have much time left." she smiled sympathetically "how do you know?"

"He told me, he got me alone in a room and told me, his name's Demetri. He said he'll take me sooner or later," she pulled me into a hug and Fred came over, "Can I have my girlfriend back now?" I smiled and turned to him. "Of course, come here" I pulled him into a hug and he sighed into my shoulder. "I know what you have to do. They'll be in the cave, I'll follow you, Fred you need to stay here, assemble the army and Lupin, we might need you. I'll call you if anything happens." Ivy piped up from behind me. Fred pushed me away "My girlfriend is not bait." He growled. "You're girlfriend has a name and I am." I snapped.

I stormed away and Fred got in front of me "Please Rubes" oh god he used my nickname. No-one called me Rubes unless he was seriously begging. "Don't do this to us. I can't live if I lose you." I wiped two traitor tears from my eyes and carried on. "LOOK FRED, I NEED TO DO THIS"

"OH YOU NEED TO COMMIT SUICIDE, WAS I THAT BAD? REALLY COS THATS WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"YOU KNOW YOU WEREN'T THAT BAD, NOW IVY TAKE ME TO THAT CAVE BEFORE I BREAK DOWN"

She led me out and Fred walked off in the other direction swearing. I started crying as we walked but I carried on. I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. Ivy led me to a clearing in with a waterfall."It's behind there...Good luck" she added with a hug. I walked through the waterfall and stood, arms crossed. "Demetri, I'm here, and I'm not leaving until I get some answers." He appeared behind me, twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers, I shivered as I always did when someone played with my hair.

"Well you know what I want, right? I thought I made it pretty obvious before." I nodded. "You did, I just want to know what you want to do with me."

"You don't have a choice. It's going to happen" He smirked, "You're going to be a beautiful immortal"

"What, an immortal...like a vampire?" He smiled, and nodded. "No, no, no, I wont let you." He snapped my arm like a twig. "Could you really fight me off?" I screamed and he flung me against the wall. I fell, limp as a ragdoll, immediatly unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fred PoV**

I couldn't let her face this alone, so I got George to get the army and ran after her. I knew as soon as she stepped through the waterfall this was bad news. What if I was too late? What if she was dead already? I dropped to my knees with the sudden flood of emotion rendering me useless. She can't be, not yet. I thought numbly, getting up and walking fearlessly in.

Something just snapped, I looked down, thinking it was me on a twig but swiftly realised twigs weren't that loud.

I snuck around the side of the waterfall and peered in "Could you really fight me off?" The thing said, circling her like a predator, he'd broken her arm, just like that, snapped. Ruby screamed and I could practically feel her pain, I saw Ivy across from me and she glanced back, she shook her head, signalling that I couldn't go in. Stuff that, if my girlfirend was in danger I would fight for her. She'd obviously not changed from this morning, she was still barefoot with black jeans and a black v neck jumper on. He picked Ruby up by her neck and flung her against the wall. I rushed in and blurted out a load of battle spells I knew.

Unphased, he strolled over to Ruby's unconcious body and sunk his teeth into the sole of her left foot. Then he just vanished, my priority now was Ruby. I picked her unconcious body up and took her back to Gryffindor tower, laying her carefully on my bed. I sat by her head and stroked the blonde strands out of her face. She was really cold but appeared to be sweating. This can't be good. Harry walked in, looking bored, tired, annoyed.

"Why'd you call the army, there wasn't exactly a need" I glared up at him and stood up. "Not a need, NOT A NEED! My girlfriend could be dying here because of that monster and there's not a need." Harry just gawped but he was looking beyond me, behind me.

I turned to see Ruby convulsing on the bed, he back arching then slamming back down. "Rubes, Rubes can you hear me?" she nodded. I put a hand on her stomach, pushed it down onto the bed and held it there. "Do you know what's wrong?" she shook it. She opened her eyes, which had gone white, and stared right at me "I'm so sorry." she murmured bofore collapsing back again.

"About what? This, Ruby, I'm so proud of you, you're going through all this so that we'd be safe, all of us. Even though you're so stupid for doing it, I still love you" she smiled. "Yeah I was a bit stupid wasn't I?" Then she gasped and clutched at her stomach.

Then she screamed. "Ruby?" I stroked her face and kissed her forehead. George walked in and stopped dead "What the hell happened to her?" He came over and put a hand on my shoulder "You need to take her to Madam Pomfrey, like now." I sighed, I knew he was right, but it just seemed like we shouldn't get anyone else involved. But I had to, if Ruby had any hope of surviving it was there.

Ivy burst in and and swore under her breath "she got bit?" I nodded. "They're vampires, she's becoming one of them, I'm sorry Fred, there's nothing we can do.". I sat there, staring at Ruby, one of them, those monsters, I collapsed onto her, crying. I hated showing weakness in front of people but what else could I do? Ivy had said it, nothing. I could do nothing to help her. I felt so weak.

Ruby screamed, except it wasnt like a scream it was a gutteral primeval sound that came deep from her throat. I buried my face further into her cold chest. Was she getting harder, more solid? That thing had wrecked her. He'd taken the soft warm loving girl I fell in love with and tore her apart until she was like him. I moaned, this pain was too much, she was going through worse though.

"Fred, I think we'd better take her to Lupin." I sat up feebly and nodded. Ivy was right. I picked Ruby up and shuffled down to Lupins office, tears still glistening in my eyes. I kicked the door instead of knocking and he came over "Fred, what's wrong?" Lupin said. I knew he was pretty much Ruby's dad, so I understood when worry flashed across his face.

"Ruby, what's happened to her. I swear if you've hurt her." I stopped him "It wasn't me! It was a vampire he's been stalking her and today he bit her. Ivy said there's nothing we can do, please tell me she's wrong" I practically begged him.

He beckoned me in and I sat down with ruby on my lap, she was silently shivering now. "It burns, someone help me" she screamed. I flinched, I wanted to help her. "There is nothing we can do for her now, but there's something we have to do once she wakes up. You're not going to like it. There's a full moon in a week and considering where he bit her thats how long it's going to take."

"No, no, you can't, no, my Ruby, please God no," He was going to kill her, I stroked her soft hair. "I hate this as much as you do but we have no choice, anyway, leave her here in my room, I'll look after until then"

"I'm not leaving, not here, I'm staying with her, I can't go anywhere and leave her with someone who wants to kill her."

"WANTS to kill her. You area mistaken, she is a daughter to me and to want to kill her, who do you think I am? But ok you can stay. I'll make something up in the office to put her on." I nodded and sat down with her on my lap. Lupin rushed into his office and came back out a few minutes later.

"Thank-you" I whispered, energy drained from the days events. I took her through and laid her on the make-shift bed. Lupin walked through "Could you try and stop her screaming, it'll raise suspicion if she does." I nodded anf leant over to her ear "Rubes, baby, listen, can you please try and not scream, we need you to keep quiet" She nodded and I kissed her forhead, "I'm staying darling, I'm not going anywhere."

And I didn't, I didn't eat or sleep or move for 6 days, until on the 6th night I gave in to my exhaustion and slept. When I awoke to what my phone told me was 6:30 the next day she was gone. A note was messily pinned to her pillow "It's for your own good, Demetri"


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up after the flames that had engulfed my body forever (it seemed) had subsided expecting to see Fred, who had constantly talked to me for days. But no, I woke up to Demetri stroking his fingers over my face. I hissed and crouched, but then realised the flames consuming my body has moved to my throat. "Why did you do this to me? I was so happy human, but no, now I have to be like this." I cried, lobbing a vase full of flowers at his head. He dodged and it smashed against the wall. He whistled, a human walked in and I groaned.

Their pulse, the smell, that sweet blood pulsing throughout them. I was momentarily disgusted with myself, drinking humans, I'd been one days ago, I couldn't do this, but I was thirsty, very thirstly...my animalistic mind came to a conclusion.

My need was greater than theirs.

I leapt and bit them letting the blood trickle down my throat. Painfully slow, torturing myself, it made the sensation that much more exquisite. Once done I tossed the body to the side of the room and Demetri smiled. "Good?" I nodded "Thank-you" I gasped. "You can later" He smirked. I growled and effortlessly turned to a lioness. Wait that wasn't me. I was the panther. Now I was a pidgeon. What? Demetri caught me in between his hands. Storking my back with cold delicate fingers.

"Now be a good girl and get to the training room, you need to start, you have 3 days until the war so hurry up" I left that room with no more encouragement and in the form of a Husky. I walked around getting lost and turning into random albino animals until a 16 year old boy came up to me and led me into a small room with two doors.

I walked in through one and in 36 seconds 6 people had came in the other. I transfigured into an albino wolf and quickly ripped them to shreds. In a wierd warped way I liked it, sinking my teeth into flesh, it was fun, I should have figured that out earlier, now I was baying for blood.

A man with a decidedly regal aire walked in and clapped once "Wonderful, you are truly a rare talent, I'm positively elated to have you join our guard," Like I had a choice I thought. I just smiled though.

"Demetri said something about a war, could you please tell me what this is?" As much as I hated this guy for taking me I felt like I had to be nice to him, like if I didn't he could make life very difficult.

He smiled and led me outside "You see we've forseen a battle between us and the wizards, over you, but with you we will win, you need to fight with us, and you are fighting one they call Fred Weasley. He is quite skilled and we feel we could take the others down with ease. I know you're thinking that this war should not have happened, if we'd just left you. But your gift is too valuable for me not to claim."

"Did you say Fred?" I said slowly, my clouded memories coming back in floods, I loved him, I still love him I thought in defiance. My Fred, the one who sat with me when I was burning, the one who I gave myself to, before I changed. Who took potions just so we could be in the same class. Who was brought to tears at the mere thought of me giving myself up. I couldn't kill him, it would be impossible, every fibre of my beng pined for him.

He nodded, "No, I can't, I won't" I shrieked. He put a hand on my shoulder "You have to"

I ran, straight out of this place, back to Hogwarts, staying out of everyones eyes I lept up at Lupins open window. Climbing in aptly he turned "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"I need help, they're going to make me kill Fred." He sat down,

"Who? Ruby who's making you kill Fred?" I was shivering though I had no clue why "The people who bit me, there's going to be a war and I have to kill Fred. I dont want to."

"Why are you here Ruby?" He sighed as if I was a troublesome student he couldn't discipline.

"I'm here because I'm in love with the man who sat by me every second of my torture assuring me that it'd be ok and the last thing I want to do is hurt him, much less kill him and you're the only person I know who can help me. Please don't tell Fred I was here, I couldn't bear for him to see me now."

Two people walked in and I knew one instantly, Ivy. I changed into a chicken, one of the small bantum types, as always I was albino. The other girl looked at me "Ruby, really, get up, I know what you are." I did but who was she?

"Professor, would it be ok for us to take a stroll with Ruby here, we have lots to discuss." Lupin nodded and she led me through the castle so fast I knew no-one saw us.

"Ruby, you need to attack Fred, it's the only way he'll survive, attack him, bite him but don't kill him otherwise Aro will just kill him anyway. And thats all I can tell you, please take this advice and do it or you will lose him. Now go, Aro won't be pleased to find you missing."She spoke in a hurried tone, and i had to strain to hear every word.

I took this wierd girls advice like I thought I should and ran back through the castle, bumping into Draco on the way out. "Ruby Morden? Wow, before I wasn't jealous that Weasley had you but now" I pushed him away, by accident throwing him against a wall, I had killed him his head was hanging at a jaunty angle to his torso. I ran and got back to the place I was before in no time. Demetri was at the entrance and welcomed me witha warm embrace.

There was nothing to do in that place so I found myself ever more frequently visiting Hogwarts, especially Freds room, I would sit by his bedside every night. storking his hair and his cheek, if he woke up I'd just disappear before he knew. He kept having nightmares, about me; about me burning and him being helpless. I felt so guilty but I knew it wasn't my fault. I still had no idea how I was going to bring myself to attack him and with the war drawing closer I knew I had to otherwise he'd be killed.


	7. Chapter 7

In my time at what I quickly learned was one of the Volturi Palaces I found myself doing nothing but training; learning how to attack my boyfriend, or sneaking back to Hogwarts hoping that somehow Fred would see me and be ok with what I was. So far I had had no luck with the latter. After an 8 hour training session I collapsed on my bed, but my head didn't hit a pillow, or bedding or anything like that. It hit a pair of thighs. I looked up at Demetri's face and gasped.

I wasn't entirely surprised, he'd been stalking me for ages now, walking me to and from training, massaging my neck when I was stressed. Yeah he was cute, but he was a freak, and he'd killed me. I had no conscience, I killed humans daily to satiate my thirst, thought nothing of it. My humanity had taken a severe beating, so it didn't occur to me that by doing what I was about to I was going against everything in my body and soul.

I laughed and leant up and kissed Demetri passionately. He moaned quickly, in shock, I wasn't normally this forward, but I realised that there was nothing else to do here. So I figured Demetri was my best bet. He matted his hands greedily in my hair and I growled. I pulled away and he smirked arrogantly. "You win, you're just too irresistable" I sighed. "Well I am aren't I?"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts to break up with that moron. If were even still dating,"

"Ruby Jayna Chivonne Morden, come back here" He said sternly. "What?" I said impatiently, it was beginning to dawn on me how much I had just betrayed not only Fred but myself. I did not want to be around Demetri when the emotion hit. "Hurry back," He whispered, suddenly behind me, kissing the hollow just behind my ear lobe. As soon as he let go of my waist I ran, sprinted to the window I knew Fred would be at. I stood under it, knowing that in 37 and a half seconds he would gaze out over the grounds. His daily routine had become very ritualized of late.

I suspected it had something to do with the loss of me, what else could trigger it. So in 37 seconds his head appeared in the window, his lifeless glazed eyes lingered on the sparkling lake before lazing scraping over me, then snapping back to my scarlett eyes. He blinked and I beckoned him down seductively, well seducing guys was all I could do now.

It took him a full 3 minutes to join me on the lawn and when he did he flung his arms around me, before really looking at me. "Rubes, baby, you're here and alive and you're really really cold" I began sobbing softly into his shoulder as now was the time I had to tell him everything.

"Fred, I need you to listen to me, and listen really well. This won't be easy and it will hurt but you need to know. Fred I love you. I have loved you since the second I saw you. I will always love you, and I promise you that, right now. But now I need to tell you what I am, what I did and what i'm going to do; all of which I regret, to the deepest pits of hell I wish I hadn't but I did and I will and I need you to understand. Firstly"

I paused, taking in a large unnecessary breath.

"I'm a vampire, except not like you think, I sparkle in sun and I don't turn into a bat and I drink blood." He sighed. "I know, Ivy found out and told us when you were changing, what's next?"

"You're ok with it?"I questioned, feeling a little suspicious of his sudden acceptance.

"Well yeah, I've got you still, you're not dead, but I would prefer you human, so what have you done that you regret?" I knawed on my bottom lip and twisted my hair typical nervous behaviour from me. "You know Demetri, that one who bit me, well, um, he's been following me around lately and I erm, kissed him, and every day they're making me train on how to hurt you."

"Well doesn't look like you need much training to do that." He mumbled. I heard and it felt as though a sword had been stabbed into my heart and twisted and jerked around. I gasped, the physical pain that sentence had caused almost knocking me over. "I'm sorry, I was just so sick of him following me-"

"Oh so you must have been really bored of me mustn't you to do what you did to- with -me" he corrected. I knew this was going to be hard but this was unbearable. "I love you, thats why I did it, I love you. Him, he's nothing, nothing compared to you. Please believe me. I need you to belive me. I love you Fred Weasley, without you I am nothing,"

"You and him will make a nice couple then wont you." He had a deadly gleam in his eye, anger, supressed rage and depression. I was just beyond rescue, I was so low that my heart was in my feet and I didn't know that I would ever feel happy again. "Fred, please don't do this to me, he's been stalking me, and I've been so stressed with the training I've been missing you, thats an understatement, I have been pining for you, he was the only comfort I had. I was desparate."

"You could have come back, I would have understood that you're not human, it would have been ok, we could work it out. But no not this." My sorrow turned to slow burning rage.

"You think that sadistic slave driver would have let me go and see you. I SNEAK OUT EVERY NIGHT JUST TO WATCH YOU SLEEP AND I SLIP UP ONCE AND I'M THROWN OUT"

"YOU WOULD KISS HIM _HIM_ OF ALL PEOPLE THE ONE WHO TURNED YOU INTO THIS MONSTER HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU CARE NOTHING FOR ME, YOU MUST HATE ME TO DO THIS TO ME" I hissed in pain and rejection and I no longer wanted him to live, I was suddenly thirsty and his pulse was so loud, giving me a headache. I had to end it.

"YOU'RE NOT MY RUBY" he cried, drawing his wand. I lunged as the cruciatus curse left his lips; all in that moment Fred was thrown backwards, Ivy shot in between us two, and the new girl grabbed my waist from behind.

But not in time.

My venom coated teeth still sunk into the fesh of my best friends arm. I still got a taste of her sweet un-tainted blood. I still saw her fall and George run out to her side, screaming at me. "YOU BIT HER. YOU BITCH. YOU MONSTER. _AVADA CADAVRA_" Of course the curse did nothing to me nor the new girl but I felt his pain, broke free and ran.

Demetri met me at the entrance again and for once, even though he'd caused all this trouble, i didn't object when he picked me up and carried me to my room, me sobbing all the while.


	8. Chapter 8

Demetri stopped my crying quite efficiently, until I realised that he was kissing me. I pushed him off me violently and started crying again "Get off me, you caused all this, please leave me alone." He stood up, confusion fresh in his eyes.

"But earlier-" I got up grasping anything I could get my hands on. "EARLIER I MADE A MISTAKE! EARLIER I THOUGHT KISSING YOU WOULD HELP ME GET OVER THE BOY I'M SUPPOSED TO KILL! NO IT JUST MADE THINGS WORSE, GET OUT. Demetri, I hate you, get out" I actually calmed quite considerably during my tirade and I think my calm collected tone is what scared him the most.

"The war's tomorrow" He murmured. "you'd better be ready, or you are going to die."

"I HOPE I DO" I screamed, lobbing a pillow at him. "IF IT MEANS I GET AWAY FROM YOU" He walked out of the room. I twistes and landed face down on the bed, crying helplessly. "Fred, I love you" I whined, again and again, as if he could hear me. I'd lost him, over one stupid kiss. I would claw every inch of crystallised flesh fron these enhanced bones if it would make me human and give me Fred back. I pounded the bed and screamed.

I hardly realised when I got up what my feet were doing, where they were going, until they got there. Gryffindor common room, Ivy was writing on the sofa and I stayed in the doorway. George saw me first and stood up abruptly. "How dare you show your face here? What is wrong with you?" I deserved everything he was going to yell at me; but I had to talk first. "George, I'm sorry, this is not something I'd wish on my worst enemy. If there's anything I can do"

George silently shook his head; "Well looks like you've killed four people here then, be sure to leave a suitable trail of destruction on your way out."

"Four? I only killed Malfoy." George smiled evilly and flicked his eyebrows up. "Well thats one of the list, but did you stop to think that maybe you killed Fred too, he was fine with what you were, he didn't care that you were-" He gulped "-immortal, he could have dealt with it, but going off with the thing that changed you, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that they're making me attack Fred and I'm still crazily in love with him, I was thinking that by kissing Demetri I'd move on and get over Fred because with what I am now we can't be together, I kill humans every day because they're my food source. I need them to survive, can't you see that if we were together I would end up killing him, for real not just emotionally. With things the way they are now, he'd get over me and I'd watch over him for the rest of his life, making sure nothing bad happened to him, and then he'd die and I'd carry on, thats how things work for people like me."

"Did you seriously think he'd get over you? Just like that. He never would, and if he knew you were out there he'd never give up."

"I have to try, him and me, it can't work, the only way it'll work is if I change him, but I can't I'd kill him, I'd lose control, you have no idea how good his blood smells to me, to just have a taste of that, I wouldn't be able to stop."

"You are not changing my brother into- into something like you." The small voice that came from in between us shocked me and George both. "Stop fighting" Ivy murmured. My first reaction was to laugh a little. She was talking, that was odd. I didn't. My second reaction was to run to her side and take her hand. "Ivy, hey I'm sorry, what I did to you,, I'm really sorry."

"That's ok, stings a little but I forgive you, anyway, at least I won't age anymore."

"Yeah but being a vampire sucks, literally sucks" I said quietly. She smiled a little bit.

"I wish you were still human, just a little bit, so you could stay with Fred. That'd be perfect,"

"I can't now anyway, he won't take me back. I don't blame him, I don't deserve him."

"He misses you, he really does. But I don't know, maybe if you were human again you could work things out." I smiled and let go of her.

Then it almost felt as if I'd been hit by a wall. I was thrown backwards by an odd purple mist. It surrounded me and felt as if it was tearing my insides out and shredding my body. I fell, semi-concious and bleeding to the floor of the Gryffindor common room. I heard Fred walk in, I could pick his footsteps up anywhere. At first he stopped breathing, but then obviously he saw my pool of blood and ran over. Then I was completely unconcious.

I groaned as I woke up, Freds face beaming over me. "What the? Am I dead, dreaming, in a coma?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but one thing I do know is that you're human again." He said hurriedly. "You're not one of them, it's all over"

"Not yet." A perfectly musical voice enunciated from behind us. Alice wandered through and Fred let go of my hand abruptly. "Get out of here Demetri, it's all over, she's half human now."

"HALF!" Fred shrieked. "She's still half...him?" He gulped. "I'm still so thirsty, God it hurts, Fred, get out of here now."

"What? You can't seriously be considering..." Demetri applauded. "I did raise her well, ruthless, goregous, completely un emotional-I'd say the only emotion she has left is passion. But of course I'd know all about that." He was trying to wind Fred up, it was working. Freds face went a shade darker and he drew his wand.

I got up and bared my teeth at Demetri. "Aww, Ruby, what's wrong, did you seriously think I came here to ask if they want to give you back? Now you're half human, yeah Aro was a little pissed, but it just makes you more unique, a better jewel in his collection. So I was sent to get you back, it's a pity I he got a chance to re-bond with you, I do hate emotional goodbyes. Anyway, you're coming with me and killing him in 7 hours"

I snarled and transfigured into a white tiger. The muscle in my neck flexed, showing it's strength. Demetri goraned "I really didn't want to do this."

He had Fred from behind, his head yanked to one side, his neck exposed, I gasped, human again "No, no, no, please Demetri, no, he doesn't deserve this."

"Then you will come with me, or I might not have much control, I haven't hunted in a while"

"I will kill you Demetri, I'll kill you slowly, don't you dare. I'll come with you, but just let him go." I said carefully, if Fred got hurt because of my stubborness I would end up killing myself. Or George would.

"Fine. But I'm hunting on the way back, you can too if you want, i'm sure I can find you a few people to drink," Fred shook his head in disbelief and I looked away, there was nothing I could do to help my nature. I am what I am.

I walked, head hung out of the Gryffindor common room and as Demetri's hand patted my arse I snarled quietly.

We hunted for a while, I was thirsty and so was Demetri. When we got back to English Volterra Alec and Felix took my arms and I was dragged to a room with a thick, heavy steel table in the centre.

"Ruby, you were a stupid girl weren't you. Going and being near to a changing wizard, you're only a half wizard, she's a whole wizard, she can't control her magic, thats what did this to you. Well, we're going to have to look over you, and see what the damage is." I snarled and started thrashing, Felix was stronger though.

Aro inhaled and cocked his head to one side. "Vampire blood, so thats why you need to hunt, your blood contains no red blood cells, no way to carry oxygen, you need human blood for that. This is strange, you keep your looks, immortality, power, but you don't sparkle, you're warm, and you're more fragile. This is a disadvantage, but we will still win, we have six and a half hours, best start preparing."

Felix let me go and I snatched my hand back, growling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review, if you've had the patience to read this far you gotta have the patience to review! please!**

I stalked into the battlefield an albino panther, my new heart rate high, my snowy fur bristling. Aro placed a hand on my head and stroked down my back. I knew by having a panther at his side Aro felt more regal, more powerful.

I hated not being human. If I could talk right now I'd scream. That's why they'd collared me, yeah, I had a black diamond collar around my neck, the lead of which was in both Felix and Demetri's hands, it forked into two and they had one each. Demetri had some sort of sick satisfaction with this and yanked me back harshly whenever Fred was looking. And consequently Fred flexed his fingers around his wand.

His eyes never left mine. Aro was just standing there, waiting. I was being yanked every 45 seconds and my neck hurt. I was whimpering every time they did and I couldn't bring myself to look at Fred; I was too ashamed. And I was about to try and kill him. Aro leant down to me.

"Lets get this over with." His hand snapped my collar and I led the Volturi into battle. As I had been trained to do I attacked Fred, as much as it pained me to do I knew if I didn't they would kill him anyway.

My claws ripped through the flesh of Seamus and I pounced on Fred. Finding myself frozen, staring at his face, the innocence and fear that resided there. A pain I had never before experienced like electricity, only a thousand times magnified shot through me.

I'd heard from Demetri about Jane's power but I could never imagine this. My back flexed and I snapped back still a panther. I snarled and growled, trying anything to get rid of this pain. I felt flesh against my teeth.

My teeth tearing it like butter, sinking into the warm wet flesh. The pain had stopped. The ecstasy started, I knew it was blood, I knew it was Freds. But somehow that didn't seem like a problem, this blood was so good, I heard his heart slowing, his raspy, gasping breaths as I crushed his lungs.

A voice echoed behind me dully and two cold hands were on my shoulders, pulling me backwards "Ruby you have to stop, now, you'll kill him, please, stop"

Fred was dragged from under me and I was wrenched onto my back, now in human form, being slapped repeatedly. "Hey, Ruby, calm down, come back, Fred needs you now."

"Wha-what? Fred, whats going on?,where is he, what have I done, where are they, they're going to take me back, they're going to hurt me, please, don't let them."

"Hey, it's me Alice, they won't hurt you, they won't, but you need to find Fred, right now, George took him, tell them I sent you, George'll understand, go Ruby go"

I got up staggering and followed the scent of Freds fresh blood. George had his wand drawn and at my neck. Now I was half human I could be affected by certain spells. The cruciatus curse was one of them.

I held my hands up and backed away "Alice sent me. Don't hit me, I was being tortured, I didn't want to make him into one of me, I couldn't help it. She said he needed me now, and right now Ivy needs you"

George made something like an exasperated groan and ran off to defend his girlfriend. I rushed to Fred and clutched his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, I did this to you, and now you're going to become one of us, this isn't what I wanted, but I can't change it now. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, I don't know where yet, but I'll keep you safe. Does it hurt?"

He nodded and I put a hand against his forehead, he was cold, but sweating.

Alice appeared behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Because you are what you are your venom has been altered, he's only going to be half, like you. The process will be a lot less painful but he may be unconscious or unable to do pretty much anything for about a week. Oh and I saw this and rented you a place, and got you a car, the sat nav is programmed to your house so just follow it."

"Thank-you Alice." I hugged her and picked Fred up. I sprinted, following the scent of metal and leather, fiinding it in the cave behind the waterfall, key in ignition. I put Fred in the back seat, and kissed his forhead. "Rubes, is that you? Don't apologise, it doesn't hurt really and well now we're kinda the same." I smiled, we were.

"I'm gonna go drive now, you'll be ok right? I'll look after you, I know what you're going through, almost, I went through it worse, but if you don't want me around, I'll understand." He laughed, though I could tell he struggled to.

"Don't be stupid Ruby, I know why you did it, and even though I'm still not happy about it, I love you."

I hit the accelerator and sped onto the grounds, Fred groaned in the backseat "Where does it hurt?" I sighed.

"Everywhere. But not like I haven't been through worse. Losing you, Quidditch, this is nothing" I growled quietly "You were always crap at lying Fred,"

"I know, but I don't want you feeling any worse. I know what happened to you, there's a whole book on the Volturi. Jane right? I don't blame you,"

"At the next roundabout turn left" The perky female voice chirped from the sat nav in front of me. I stayed silent, he should blame me, it ws my fault. And there was no way he could deny it. I. Bit. Him. End of story. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and felt the plastic inside the leather casing crack.

Great I broke the car. "In 100 yards turn right." This thing was annoying me now. "You have reached your destination." The machine chirped. "Thank God." I growled, glad to be rid of the womans annoying tone. I went round to the back door of the car and got Fred out.

He insisted he could walk and I supported him into the flat, it was ground floor andwell decorated in cream and black. The lounge was the biggest room, with a huge "U" shaped sofa in black leather.

The bedroom was done out in cranberry and cream with a huge four poster bed and red silk sheets. The bathroom was cream marble with a square hottub bath and a shower in opposite corners and a vanity table with all sorts of beauty products across it.

To my delight I found a walk in wardrobe and clothes in both me and Freds sizes, with two chaise lounges and a wall to wall mirror. The kitchen was nothing special but it was still lovely. Black marble and chrome.

Fred staggered to the bed with my aid and I layed him down. I happened to notice on my short tour of the house what an absolute mess I looked. My hair was in disarray, my clothes were tatters and I had mud smeared over my face.

"Fred, darling, would you mind if I were to go have a shower and get something else on."

"N-no, I'll be here when you get back" He stammered, obviously in immense pain, trying to mask it.

I walked off to the bathroom and got in the shower, I was a lot calmer afterwards, the battle had stressed me, Jane's attack made my muscles tie knots in their knots. The shower had relaxed me.

However, I was now faced with the challenge of walking across the bedroom in a small towel, with Fred watching. I groaned and ran. But I lost my towel halfway. Facepalm. I stopped in the wardrobe and got on some simple jeans and a vest top.

After that I went and sat next to Fred, taking his hand and stroking his face. "Fred, I'm here now and I'm not leaving. Are you in pain? Do you want anything?" He grimaced and shook his head.

"I'm fine, I just want you to stay here."

And I did, I stayed by his side, as he had done for me, but that gave me a lot of time to think, and I came to a rather unpleasant solution. Now both me and Fred were un-human and could lose control at any given time.

If we were to become a part of the Weasleys we could accidentally kill them all in a matter of seconds. I had thought of a way around it, it would be hard but we had to arrange a funeral, Freds funeral.

Of course I'd have to dig him back out, but that wasn't a problem, and it was for their own good. Fred protested greatly but I did manage to convince him that it was for the best.

A week was how long it took for Fred to wake up and at no point did he seem to be in any immense pain, just little bursts now and then. When he woke up I called George and Ivy, who still hated me (George that is, Ivy was fine).

I let them in on the plan, so they could plan it and make it realistic, the date was set and the family were distraught.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter, but don't fret there will be a sequel! Thank-you to all my faithful readers who have got me ths far. It would be nice to get a few more reviews, but I know that I have lots of readers who hopefully like my work. A big thank-you to Miss Aurora Dawn Redbird who has kept me inspired and full of ideas throughout the 10 chapters, I'm sure she will finish hers swiftly so you cann all read the two sides. Thank you to all of you who added this humble story to their favourites, to you I am eternally grateful.**

**Thank you all!**

As I donned my black dress and hat a small part of me said I shouldn't be going. I shouldn't be doing this. But the one thing the Volturi taught me was not to reveal us. They were ruthless when enforcing that rule.

Alice had told me that if I didn't do this the Volturi would kill him and take me; so I had no regrets. I pulled on my black stilettos and left the house, walking slowly to my car.

The Porsche 911 turbo, sleek black, and faster than anything else on the road. I sighed in sombre submission. I loved the Weasleys as a family, when my alcoholic dad beat me they took me in and cared for me. But they would never want to see me again, not now.

That was how I met Fred, how we started. After a severe beating from my dad, after him and my mums divorce he threw me out on the street to get off with his latest slut.

I walked, bloodstained, bruised and aching around the town, and even out of it. This was London a few years ago, I bumped into who I later knew was Arthur Weasley, returning home from a days work at the ministry. He took one look at me and said, quite calmly "You're coming home with me."

I didn't object, I was so cold and hurting by that point, and something about him just seemed safe and welcoming. He took me back in to the ministry and over to a series of fireplaces with terracotta pots on their mantles.

Arthur motioned for me to take some of the strange green powder. When I had a handful he instructed me to throw it into the fire and say clearly "The Burrow". I did and was whisked off to a small cozy house with a bustling woman at work in the kitchen.

Arthur stepped out behind me and tapped the woman on her shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Molly, I found this poor creature traipsing the streets, can she stay while she gets fixed up, she seems in pretty bad shape?"

"Why of course dear?" She exclaimed, rushing over to me "What's your name?"

"Ruby Morden" I stammered, pulling my T-shirt up onto my shoulder.

"Where are your parents? Your family?"

"My mum was a witch, she was killed by Voldemort, my dad's an abusive alcoholic, and I have no family."

She smiled and hugged me, "You do now. KIDS! Dinners ready and I have someone you have to meet"

A smallish girl ran downstairs "I'm starving, and who's she?" She said skeptically, eyeing me up and down.

"I'll tell you once the others are down, go and get your brothers." The small girl ran off and I went over to the stove.

"Do you need any help?" I offered, little did I know that what was to happen next would change my life forever. The twins ran down, play hitting each other.

"Mum, hate to tell you but there's a girl in the kitchen, looks pretty wild to me"-George. I turned, blushing. I was in torn jeans and one of my dads T-shirts. My blonde hair was dirty and knotted and I had bruises and scratches everywhere.

"That's Ruby, she'll be staying for a while. Be. Nice." She warned. Fred at this point was trying desparately to fix his hair subtly, and was failing at both.

"Mum, tomorrow, do you want me to take Ruby to get tsome clothes, if thats all she has."-Fred

"You hate shopping Fred" George said nudging his brother in the ribs.

"Shut up, if she needs clothes then I'll go get her some, it's called being kind George". Then Percy, Ron and Ginny came down, sitting at the table. Fred pulled a chair out for me and I sat down "Thank-you" I mumbled.

We were served roast chicken and throughout a very extensive conversation with Fred, and the meal he slipped his hand into mine. Then he found the cut on my palm, my dads belt had done that earlier the same day.

His thumb brushes across it and I winced, he drew his hand back sharply and gasped. "Ruby what is that?" I put that hand into my other one and turned away. "What a belt buckle does when it's cut across your palm." I said blankly.

"Mum did you know Ruby's been abused?" The whole table froze and I went a shade of dark crimson.

"Yes dear"

"She can never go back to that place, I won't allow it. It's terrible."

"It's just my hand."I said meekly, trying to draw attention away from myself.

"No it's not, I saw how you can't lean back on the chair, let me see." I sighed and stood up, turning around and pulling my top up, revealing the long scars on my back, that had also come from my dads belt. Some were healing, some were scars, but all of them hurt. Molly gasped, Fred traced them lightly and Arthur rubbed his hands together.

"Well thats settled then, you're staying here" And thats how it was, I did stay there. My relationship with Fred grew and well, here we are now.

I parked down the road from the church Fred was to be "buried" at and slipped in. Hanging back, Ivy heard me come in and Goerge glared at me.

Molly was making a speech and I could see her trying to pull it together. Arthur came up to her and hugged her. SHe collapsed into his chest and started sobbing helplessly. I wanted to jump out and screm "He's alive, it's all ok," but I couldn't.

I leant against the door and watched it all play out. When they carried him out to be buried I hung behind, skulking in the shadows. I didn't feel capable of acting like a mourner. It felt so disrespectful.

There was nothing more I could do until later, so I left, leaving the Weasleys to mourn over their living son.


End file.
